Magic
Magic is the common term referred to the magical system used in the In Another World With My Smartphone series. Overview The magic system of In Another World With My Smartphone is based on the user's affinity for certain aptitudes, or abilities over a certain element. There are seven elements that one can have an aptitude for: Fire, Earth, Light, Wind, Water, Darkness, and Null. Magic Mechanics All people are born with "magical energy", but one must have the aptitude to use it. Not all people have the aptitude for any type of magic other than Null, which is a special case. An example in both the manga and the anime: Elze and Linze are twins, but Linze is able to use water magic where Elze has no aptitude for the aforementioned. The aptitude for certain element can be discovered by using small shards of magic stones (spell stones) of different colors, each element having a different color stone. If a person chants a spell while holding a magic stone, and the magic stone reacts, then the person has an aptitude for that element (excluding Null, which everyone has). Aptitudes also have intensity. The more intense one's aptitude is, the more powerful his/her spells are. This was shown when Linze, an adept wizard caused a trickle of water to fall from the stone while Touya, a novice wizard caused a small geyser to erupt with the very same spell that Linze used. To test for one's aptitude, one must say "Come forth, element". To use a null spell, one must simply say the spell. Below are the different elements one can control: The amount of aptitudes one has varies per person, but the more aptitudes one has, the rarer his/her magic capability is. This means that it is extremely rare to have three aptitudes, as stated by Linze, while it is more common to have two aptitudes, and it is the most common to have one aptitude. The exception is Mochizuki Touya, who is the only person capable of handling all seven stones. In the Light Novel only, Linze continues to explain that a person with more than one aptitude can have an affinity for an element over the other. For example, Linze is better at using fire than at light although her affinity for water is unknown. Summoning The summoning in the world of In Another World With My Smartphone works based on contracts. For make a contract the user need to do the following steps: #Magic Circle, in order for summon a being the user need to draw a magic circle and infuse his magical energy, this circle other than summon the being for make a contract work as barrier that prevent the summoned being from assault the summoner or go rampaging in the area #Pact, the summoner will talk with the summoned being with the latter that will say what want for make the contract (example, a wolf will ask to be filled of food or a demon will ask human sacrifices), if the summoner fulfill the request it will be possible procede to the next step but if the summoner fail then the summoned being will retire and will never respond to another "call" #Name, if the request is fulfilled the summoner will give to the summoned beast a name and this will conclude the contract Till now the summoning magic seems connected only to the darkness attribute but this fact don't prevent the chance of summoning divine beasts or holy being Aside from the steps, the summoner needs to have enough magical energy to sustain the presence of the summoned being, otherwise the being will disappear; the more powerful is the being, more magical energy will be required to sustain it. A summoned being can be removed from the field if the summoner dies or is in a state that can't sustain the summoned being. Spells Mechanics Spells are what magic users chant in order to use the magic they are capable of. Most spells seen follow a certain pattern. In this chart, the spell is in a left-to-right pattern, meaning that the spell starts with the calling and ends with the name: In both the anime and the manga, it has been stated that there are different grades of spells, implying that not all spells follow this pattern. This was proven with the ice spell Linze used, which has no calling. In chapter five of the first volume of the manga, Linze wanted to learn a new water spell, but it was difficult for her learn it because she didn't understand the meaning of the spell. The spell was, "Come forth water, impact the surface, Bubble Bomb". After Touya helped Linze understand the mechanics of the spell, Linze could use the aforementioned spell. This means that one must know what the spell does in order to use it. Spells Fire Spells Earth Spells Light Spells Wind Spells Water Spells Darkness Spells Null Spells Note: Touya can use all null spells, so he will not be mentioned in the chart below. LIGHT * "Misinterpreted light, bending guidance, invisible", as the chant imply this spell bind the light so that something will result "invisible", the magic itself don't so on the senses of the target so if someone use it on itself that person is able to see where is moving is body looking his/her feets, despite the target of the spell can't be see its presence persist so if someone hit the target of the spell the presence of it can be revealed * "Come forth light, Bright shining duet, Light Arrow", the user shoot an arrow made of light against the target * "Come forth light, shine the light of exile, Banish", the effect of this spell is not really clear if work against undead monsters or against summoned being but was used against a group of summoned skeletons and then definied as light purification magic * Category:Terminology Category:Magic